eurochampionshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
COF Eurochampionships December 2015
The COF Eurochampionships December 2015 'was the 6th Edition of COF's premier football tournament, and the 3rd Edition since it was renamed from the COF Winners Cup to the COF Eurochampionships. Manchester United were the title holders, but were eliminated from the Group Stage, becoming the first defending champions to be eliminated at this stage. The tournament is noted for its high number of goalless draws, with the nil-nil result occurring twenty-five times over the course of the seventy-seven games. The December 2015 COF Eurochampionships Final was played between Juventus and Bayern Munich at the Parc de Princes in Paris, France. This was the first appearance in the final for both sides, with Bayern Munich triumphing 1-0 over the Italians. Format changes No changes were made to the format for this Eurochampionships edition. Association team allocation A total of 42 teams from the 20 COF member associations participated in the December 2015 COF Eurochampionships. The association ranking based on the COF country coefficients was used to determine the number of participating teams from each association. * Associations 1-3 each have four teams qualify. * Associations 4-6 each have three teams qualify. * Association 8* has one team qualify. * Associations 9-13 have two teams qualify. * Associations 14-20 have one team qualify. * With defending champions Manchester United finishing fourth in their domestic league, ordinarily they would have to compete in the Play-off qualifying round. However as defending champions, Manchester United were entitled to qualify directly to the Group Stages, in their place FC Basel, the champions of association 12, were required to compete in the Play-off Round. * As the winners of the 2014-15 Europa League, Sevilla were entitled to participate in the competition, despite not qualifying through their domestic league. * ''As association 8 (Ukraine) has only one team available on FIFA, Shakhtar Donetsk was the only team that qualify for this edition of the Eurochampionships. '''Association Ranking For the December 2015 COF Eurochampionships, the associations were allocated places according the country coefficients taken shortly before the tournament in December 2015. Apart from the allocation based on the country coefficients, associations may have additional teams participating in the Champions League, as noted below: (EL) – Additional berth for Europa League title holders Distribution Teams League positions of the previous season shown in parentheses, except Sevilla which qualified as Europa League title holders. (EC: Eurochampionship title holders; CL: Champions League title holders; EL: Europa League title holders). Qualification rounds Qualifying Round for Champions - Team 1 denotes the team that played at home in the first leg. Qualifying Round for non-Champions Play-off Round In order to determine which of the two losing teams from the Play-off round progress to the Group Stage, the teams are ranked on: # goal difference # goals scored # away goals scored # team coefficients The losing teams of the Play-off Round were thus ranked accordingly: Group Stage The 32 teams in the Group Stage were drawn into eight groups of four, with the restriction that teams from the same association could not be drawn against each other. For the draw the eight seeded teams were drawn into the eight groups first to ensure that they did not face one another. These eight teams were made up of the champions of associations 1-7 and the defending Eurochampionships champion. In each group, teams played against each other once in a round-robin format. The order in which teams were drawn determined which teams would be played at home or away, with the team first drawn into a group and the team second drawn into a group, contesting two home games and one away game, and the teams drawn third and fourth into a group, contesting two away games and one home game. The group winners and runners-up advanced to the Round of 16. A total of 15 national associations were represented in the Group Stage. Valencia and Malmö made their debut appearances in the Group Stage. Group A Bayern Munich 2-0 Fenerbahçe Arsenal 0-0 Olympiacos Fenerbahçe 1-1 Olympiacos Bayern Munich 0-0 Arsenal Olympiacos 1-2 Bayern Munich Fenerbahçe 0-0 Arsenal Group B Zenit St. Petersburg 0-0 AS Monaco Rapid Wien 0-0 FC Porto AS Monaco 2-1 FC Porto Zenit St. Petersburg 0-0 Rapid Wien FC Porto 1-0 Zenit St. Petersburg AS Monaco 1-1 Rapid Wien Group C Manchester United 0-1 Valencia AS Roma 0-0 Borussia Mönchengladbach Valencia 0-0 Borussia Mönchengladbach Manchester United 0-1 AS Roma Borussia Mönchengladbach 2-0 Manchester United Valencia 0-0 AS Roma Group D Benfica 0-1 Lazio Bayer Leverkusen 1-1 Real Madrid Lazio 1-2 Real Madrid Benfica 1-1 Bayer Leverkusen Real Madrid 3-1 Benfica Lazio 0-2 Bayer Leverkusen Group E Juventus 0-0 Sevilla Lyon 1-0 Club Brugge Sevilla 0-0 Club Brugge Juventus 2-0 Lyon Club Brugge 0-2 Juventus Sevilla 1-1 Lyon Group F Chelsea 0-1 FC Basel Malmö 0-0 PSV FC Basel 0-0 PSV Chelsea 2-0 Malmö PSV 0-0 Chelsea FC Basel 0-0 Malmö Group G PSG 1-0 CSKA Moscow Atletico Madrid 0-1 Manchester City CSKA Moscow 0-0 Manchester City PSG 0-0 Atletico Madrid Manchester City 0-0 PSGG CSKA Moscow 0-1 Atletico Madrid Group H Barcelona 0-0 Galatasaray Shakhtar Donetsk 0-0 VfL Wolfsburg Galatasaray 0-0 VfL Wolfsburg Barcelona 1-1 Shakhtar Donetsk VfL Wolfsburg 1-1 Barcelona Galatasaray 0-0 Shakhtar Donetsk Knockout phase In the knockout phase, teams played against each other over two legs on a home-and-away basis, except for the one-match final. The mechanism of the draws for each round was as follows: * In the draw for the round of 16, the eight group winners were seeded, and the eight group runners-up were unseeded. The seeded teams were drawn against the unseeded teams, with the seeded teams hosting the second leg. Teams from the same group or the same association could not be drawn against each other. * In the draws for the quarter-finals onwards, there were no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association could be drawn against each other. Round of 16 Quarter-Finals Semi-Finals Final The final was played at the Parc-de-Princes, France. The "home" team (for administrative purposes) was determined by an additional draw held after the semi-final draw. Statistics Statistics exclude qualifying rounds and play-off round. Top goalscorers